


the ocean smells like you

by jutsuzuban



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, M/M, Pining, he's just standing in the sand at the beach, the relationship is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: Nico's not scared of the ocean.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 26





	the ocean smells like you

The ocean's never scared Nico.

And okay, maybe it should as a Son of Hades, but as Nico di Angelo, all the ocean does is prick his heart just a little. After the initial hurt, the ocean wraps around Nico with its salty scent, and the demigod slips into a familiar, dull-aching comfort. He smells like the ocean. The ocean smells like Percy Jackson.

"I loved you once," Nico says with eyes closed, and as he opens them again to stare into the bright green sea, he can see himself staring into Percy's sea-green eyes. "And I'll fall in love with you many more times." 

And in his dreams, Percy smiles with a laugh on his tongue as he repeats words Nico longs to hear, his warm scent that reminds Nico of the sea wrapping around the two. In reality, there is nothing but him and the ocean out in front of him, its cold mist on Nico's cheeks. 

The ocean's never scared Nico. The ocean just hurts Nico to look at.


End file.
